His Gift
by 1Elli
Summary: { One-Shot } "Why do you hide behind such mask, Draco" Dhr.


**A/N: **Gosh, until now I still have that retched Writer's Block.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Warning: **This a little bit OOC, okay, no, not really. It's _very _OOC because of the evil plot bunnies. You have been warned.

**Dedication: **This is for my baby sister, Mai. Happy birthday!

**&&&&**

**His Gift**

**&&&&**

"That's so sweet of you," Hermione Granger smiled gratefully as she took a sugar quill from Harry. He sheepishly grinned back.

"Well, it is your birthday." He stated. "You deserve to be happy."

"For this day only?" She raised a skeptical brow but her eyes twinkled merrily. He shook his head.

"Of course not," he grasped her hand on his and squeezed it gently. "Ron also has a gift for you. He's not ready to show it yet."

Hermione shook her head in amusement. "Ron? Is it another Quidditch Jelly Bean?"

Harry feigned mocked hurt as he smiled at her brightly. "Don't you like receiving our Quidditch merchandise?"

She giggled jovially and nodded her head. "I appreciate it though."

He chuckled.

"Harry! 'Mione!" Ron yelled, running towards them. "Happy birthday, 'Mione!" He stumbled in front of them in heap and panted. "Happy birthday!" He huffed gruffly.

Hermione laughed. "Thank you, Ron."

He nodded his head and lent out his hand. "For you," he grinned broadly. "Open it." A small purple box lay on the palm of his hand with white laces designing the edges. Hermione took it from him with a smile and slowly opened it.

As the upper half flipped open, she stared in awe at the silver bracelet that lay inside. She held it in between her fingers, examining it.

"Ron," she whispered. "I love it."

"Yeah?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "My mom told me to give it to you."

Hermione twitched.

_His… mother? Mrs. Weasley gave it to me?_

"So, it's not exactly from you then?" She questioned blankly.

"Yes," he answered with a small grin. "I didn't have money then."

She bobbed her head and turned her attention to Harry, her expression stoic, "I'm just going to take a walk for now, okay?" She walked out of the room before Harry could answer.

She left with a confused Harry and a dumbfounded Ron watching her in her wake.

&

'How dare he!'

Hermione sauntered forth, angry strides matching her infuriated demeanor. 'I mean, we're bloody attracted to each other and he… argh.'

She thought infuriatingly. Her feet stomped each step she took as she almost reached her destination – the library.

"At least here I can find some peace," she muttered to herself. When she opened the door, she found Ms. Pince smiling at her. A warm greeting welcomed her inside, as she smelled the fragrance of old books and parchments.

"Happy birthday, Miss Granger." Ms. Pince said softly.

Hermione looked at her, slightly bewildered. "How did you know?"

"Mr. Weasley came inside and was looking for you. He was murmuring something along the lines of it being your birthday all of a sudden and his mother being the annoying one," she laughed.

Hermione let out a fake giggle. "I see, well, thanks."

Ms. Pince nodded her head and gave her a slight wave as she continued on with her work. Hermione walked on towards her favorite spot near the back of the library. Her special spot. It was where Ron told her that he fancied her. It was an important place for her but now, she was still angry with him so decided to find another place for now.

She took a quick turn at the left corner where the Muggle's section was supposed to be. She stopped dead on her tracks when she saw who was there. A guy with platinum blond hair stood there, reading a muggle novel with his back faced to her. She thought about confronting and tease him about it but found herself coughing her throat instead.

He quickly turned around, shocked. "Granger," he choked. "Bloody hell, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Language, Malfoy," Hermione grinned. "Reading a muggle story, are we?"

"Yes, so what is it to you?" He snarled.

"Nothing."

"Get lost then," he sneered as he went back to his reading while he sat down on the floor.

Hermione stood her ground and watched Draco as he did so. She found herself analyzing the future death eater as he read. His blond locks fell on his eyes tantalizingly, making him look boyishly handsome. The curve of his mouth curled upwards as he murmured some words, his lips looked invitingly as he licked it sensuously. He was adorable, but not very charming with words.

"What are you looking at, mudblood?" He glared at her through half-lidded eyes.

She shook her head in realization. 'What was I thinking?' She mentally slapped herself.

"It's none of your business," she spat.

"So what are you still doing here?"

"I want to be here, is that against the rules?" She answered defiantly.

He continued to glare at her.

She mockingly smiled back.

He gruffly turned his attention back to the book. Hermione squirmed a bit before gathering some courage to ask him.

"Malfoy?"

"What?" He said distractedly.

"Have you ever thought about declining the offer of being a death eater?"

He froze, then relaxed a bit before answering.

"Why would you like know that?"

"Because I want to," she countered. "So… have you?"

"Yes." He said simply. "I couldn't do anything about it though."

"Why?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"It's my fate."

"Have you ever thought about changing your faith?"

"Why do you keep on asking me such useless things?" He drawled, irritated.

"And why are you answering a question with a question?" She ground out through gritted teeth. "Just answer my bloody questions."

He sighed.

"You are quite the fighter, aren't you Granger?" He said softly.

She smiled. "You try to look like you're above of things but really you're not. Why do you hide in such mask, Draco?" She didn't notice that she had used his first name but it really didn't matter because for once, he was being open to her.

"Because nobody really understands me."

"I'm trying to," she murmured. "You just need to open up once in a while."

He gratefully gave her a genuine smile, though it was quite small, it was still noticeable. Her breath caught as he did so.

He turned his head away from her and stood up. "I'll be going now." The book dangling from his left hand, the other ran through his hair. He walked on but as he was nearing the end of the corner, he turned towards her and smirked.

"Oh, and Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday." And with that, he left.

She watched the empty space where he stood before and felt unfamiliar warmth in her stomach. She smiled.

"I just got the best birthday gift," she pictured Draco in her mind. "And I think I fell for him."

**&&&&**

Okay, this is a one-shot and I think it's crappish. I'm really sorry for the dull ending. I don't like it but I hope my sister will. Anyway, please review. Cheers.


End file.
